


Tekken: Futa Universe

by LWDY



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Cum In Throat, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Worship, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: Master Raven seeks to own all beautiful futanari. In this universe, that includes all of the Tekken girls. Looking for a Tekken futa on futa series? I hope to deliver.





	1. Warm Welcome?

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know how I work at this point - I've made a stat list of all of the girls that will be in this series (please bear in mind that this is merely my own interpretation). Here's a brief explanation of the stats in case you are new to my works;
> 
> Name: Age  
> \- Height  
> \- Body Measurements: B/W/H  
> \- Cock Size: Inches  
> \- Cock Thickness: D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS and Z (D is thinnest and Z is thickest)  
> \- Short description of what they're into/like.
> 
> Alisa - 18  
> \- 5 ft. 5  
> \- 33C 23 35  
> \- 10 and ¾ Inches SS  
> \- In a secret relationship with Xiaoyu. Both dominant and submissive.
> 
> Asuka - 17  
> \- 5 ft. 3  
> \- 35D 23 36  
> \- 7 Inches S  
> \- In an open relationship with Lili. Owned by Master Raven. Her love for Lili is only matched with her love for Master Raven’s giant cock. 
> 
> Eliza - 1000+ (Immortal and doesn’t age)  
> \- 5 ft. 4  
> \- 32B 24 38  
> \- 9 and ¼ Inches SS  
> \- Owns Kazumi. Immortal with an unbelievable body. Carefree futanari whom travels the world with her partner Kazumi, looking for women to fuck. Powerful dominator. 
> 
> Josie - 20  
> \- 5 ft. 2  
> \- 36FF 24 35  
> \- 12 Inches SSS  
> \- Giant tits and cock. Is shy around new people but dominant around those she’s familiar with. Tends to be complete trash until then. 
> 
> Kazumi - 64 (Immortal and doesn’t age)  
> \- 5 ft. 5  
> \- 32B 23 34  
> \- 7 and ½ Inches B  
> \- Owned by Eliza. Was resurrected by the vampire to serve as her eternal servant. Her existence is kept as a secret. 
> 
> Lili - 17  
> \- 5ft. 8  
> \- 34C 23 35  
> \- 4 and ¾ Inches C  
> \- In an open relationship with Asuka. Owned by Master Raven. Her love for Asuka is only matched with her love for Master Raven’s giant cock.
> 
> Lucky Chloe - 18  
> \- 5 ft. 1  
> \- 32B 22 33  
> \- 13 and ½ Inches Z  
> \- Coveted pop star with an unexpectedly huge cock. Despite this, she’s very submissive and easy to fuck. 
> 
> Master Raven - 36  
> \- 5 ft. 7  
> \- 36F 25 37  
> \- 14 and ¼ Inches SSS  
> \- Owns Asuka and Lili. Seeks to own all beautiful futanari. Powerful dominator. 
> 
> Nina - 43 (looks 24)  
> \- 5 ft. 4  
> \- 35E 24 36  
> \- 11 and ¾ Inches Z  
> \- Dominant beauty. Becomes jealous of Master Raven’s collection of women.
> 
> Xiaoyu - 18  
> \- 4 ft. 12  
> \- 30C 21 32  
> \- 5 and ½ Inches SS  
> \- In a secret relationship with Alisa. Very, very, very submissive.

“I will own all of them. They are all mine.” Master Raven sits on a magnificent chair in her own personal warehouse. Her hand guides a beautiful brunettes face up and down her ridiculously massive dick. 

“I want them all… I need them all…”

A tall, curvaceous blonde comes up behind the choking girl and assists in forcing her head down the giant, black beast. 

“Come on bébé Asuka, surely you can take more than just 7 inches, you’re barely halfway.” The blonde coos in a condescending, sensual voice. Her accent is thick with a French twinge. The large breasted brunette known as Asuka, merely makes a short ‘guk’ sound as the fat shaft completely fills the sides of her tight throat, letting no air in or out. 

“Quiet, Lili, you couldn’t even get past 6.” Master Raven scolds the blonde harshly. Lili winces.

“Je suis désolé, maître!” She sounds panicked. The thick, black woman merely ignores her and continues to face-fuck the Asian. She never pays any attention to Lili’s French bullshit. She only lets her do it because it sometimes make her horny. 

“What’re you doing?!” Master Raven shouts to her taker. Asuka is trying to pull away. 

“No! YOU are GOING to TAKE IT!” Every exaggerated word is accompanied by a vulgar, brutal thrust. As though feeling her pets discomfort brings her pure ecstasy, her cock begins unleashing her second load of the day. The first one was designated to the slutty blonde currently assisting in slamming Asuka’s head up and down the shaft. The Japanese girls cute brown eyes are as wide as they can possibly go as the monstrosity fires directly into her stomach. Tears fall down her cheeks due to the extreme pain and lack of oxygen. 

“Come… ON!” Master Raven completely buries the full 14 and ¼ inches down the throat. Asuka’s neck bulges obscenely as her stomach continues to be filled. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as a dizziness sets in. Finally, her Master lets go - her semen stream diminishing. Lili also loosens her grip upon seeing this. The Japanese girl immediately pulls back, coughing up an unholy amount of cum back over the giant cock before her. 

“Don’t waste it, bébé!” The gorgeous blonde pulls Asuka back by her hair and shoves her tongue into her mouth, passionately holding her in place with a firm grip. 

“Pathetic really…” Master Raven looks down at the two of them, who are now immersed in an erotic kiss. She pushes them aside and stands up. Her cock, though flaccid, hangs heavily between her large muscular thighs. Her two pets break their kiss and start to openly worship Master Raven’s body, rubbing their hands up and down her toned stomach and wide hips. 

“Thank you for the present, Master, you always know how to treat us in the morning.” Despite being almost throat-fucked to death, Asuka sounds genuinely grateful. She, like Lili, has a thick foreign accent, however Asuka’s is - of course, Japanese. Her eyes remain locked on to the magnificent dick with a crazed, love stricken expression. A similar look can be discerned on the blonde’s face too. 

“Even though you are both beneath me, you still need to be fed.” Their Master’s voice is cold and uncaring. She knows they only worship her for her cock. That, and the fact she fucked the two of them into being her slaves last week. She found them going at it in some bathroom at a nightclub. Lili was carelessly ramming Asuka’s butt over a sink as they watched themselves in the mirror, not caring who came in and saw them. It was then that Master Raven took them by surprise and fucked them senseless. After this, the dominator officially decided to create her own futanari group. A group that would consist of all of the women she decided to take. Fucking Asuka and Lili made her aware of how good it felt to humiliate and own futanari. She wants a vast selection of subjects to worship her like the God she feels that she is. In fact, she is so prideful that she even named the group after herself. It is called the MR. 

“Oui, maître, merci.” The blonde bows respectfully at her feet, sticking her butt in the air, and her putting her hands and face to the ground. Asuka replicates this.

“Hai, masutā, arigatō.” 

Master Raven looks down at her loyal pets. Asuka is shorter but has a slightly more curvy body. Her butt is a little wider, but Lili’s is a touch firmer. The same can be said but in regards to breast and penis size. Asuka is generally a bit bigger in most aspects, save for height, in which Lili eclipses her. Regardless, the blonde is far more the dominant than the brunette. 

“English, please.”

“Yes, Master, thank you!” They call in unison. Master Raven smirks a power hungry smirk. 

“Excellent.” 

A timid knock on the steel, garage-like door grabs their attention. Master Raven speaks quietly;

“Lili.” She glances towards the door and then back to the girl, subtly affirming a command. 

The tall blonde nods and elegantly strides over to a small gap at the side of the entrance. She opens the head-sized gap and calls out in a bored voice;

“Oui?” The first thing her eyes catch is a deep tan and an enormous set of breasts. Looking higher up, she sees a worried pair of brownish-orange eyes. 

“Is this… Master Raven’s group? Is this the MR?” Her uncertain voice is lined with an American accent. The blonde looks almost pretentious as her eyes drag up and down the rather short girl. 

“Hold on.” Lili close the gap and spins around. 

“She has very large breasts. I could not see a bulge though.” 

Master Raven, now dressed in her usual ninjutsu attire, nods understandingly. 

“Open it.” 

Lili bows respectfully and obeys. She presses a button which makes the metal door compacts upwards, leaving an awkwardly postured young woman. 

“Hello…” The tanned girls voice is loud but distinctly nervous. She glances to her right to see that the blonde beauty she spoke to is completely nude. Quickly, she tears her eyes away and stares directly into the floor in front of her. A sweat forms on her brow. Master Raven takes large, confident strides and stops only a few inches in front of the girl. 

“Name?” 

“Jos- *ahem* -Josie Rizal.” Her voice breaks. The group leader smiles darkly to herself.

“How big is it?” 

The girl stares up at the muscular woman in confusion, unable to find an answer.

“If you know of the MR, then you know that you need a cock to join. I will only ask you one more time. How… big is it?” Master Raven’s words are formal and concise. She pauses at all of the right moments in an attempt to further intimidate Josie.

“12 inches!” She shouts in a panicked response. The ninja raises her eyebrows in scrutiny. Her eyes track down the provocative body and land on a short skirt. She can’t see anything…

“I… am a grower.” 

Master Raven nods, a slight disbelief in her newly formed smirk. 

“Well, I have a lead to follow. Girls!” She calls out to Asuka and Lili. Both women are instantly at her sides, still completely naked. 

“Yes, Master.” Their actions are so perfect it looks almost like they’re rehearsed. With their heads bowed, they await their next command. 

“Josie here needs to be admitted to the group. I, however, have a certain J-pop star I would like to meet.” Master Raven turns to Lili, lifts her head up and holds her chin in place with a finger.

“Because you are the more dominant one, I would have you… show her the ropes. Asuka can join if she wishes.” Her emotionless eyes are cold and almost black as she issues the command. 

“It would be an honour, maître.” 

As the leader releases Lili’s chin, her head falls back into her previous bow. Master Raven turns back to the new girl and bores her eyes into hers. 

“Don’t be gentle.” With that, she disappears in a flash, leaving a strange silhouette in her wake. It disappears instantly. Her two pets return to their neutral stance. 

“We won’t…”


	2. Proving Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili and Asuka x Josie. Gotta test the new girl and see if she's good enough...

“Feeling nervous?” Lili questions, bringing her hands to her hips. 

“Just a little…” Josie’s body language far from betrays her words. She’s acting like a child who’s about to be sent to the headmaster. 

Asuka exchanges a dirty look with her girlfriend. Whilst she does this, the Philippine girl sneaks a glance at the Japanese’s great chest. When her eyes return to Asuka’s, they are already boring back into hers. 

“Like what you see?” 

A bashful red creeps onto Josie’s deeply tanned cheeks. 

“I’m sorry…” She says defeatedly, lowering her head and facing the ground. 

“Oh come now bébé, behave. I am positive that anybody would look at those, especially when they’re out in the open like that.” 

Asuka chuckles and smiles at her partner. Lili turns to Josie.

“On the subject of large breasts …” The blonde stares at Josie’s covered FF cups. Asuka walks up behind the Philippine and places her hands on her shoulders.

“Be a good girl, and we’ll tell Master Raven. She loves good girls you know…” She runs her hands affectionately up and down the new girls arms. She trembles under the sultry touch.

“I’ll do my best!” Josie’s voice is suddenly quite confident. 

As though testing her, Asuka tears the girls shirt from her body. It splits down the middle, fluttering to the ground on either side of her and freeing those great orbs. 

“Eeee!” 

“No bra… such a big chest should surely need one of those… unless you want people to stare?” Lili’s tone is rhetoric, she can read the Philippine like a book. Her breasts are truly immaculate. They are like something from an exaggerated, erotic art work. It’s a miracle she can even walk around with them. 

“Nuh-uh, no resisting.” Asuka mutters affectionately, her hands firmly on Josie’s shoulders, whom nods silently in response. 

“Now to see if you live up to your word…” Lili bends down sexily and lifts her fingers towards the tanned girl’s little skirt. The second they wrap around the waist band she does an Asuka and tears it in two, along with the panties. She looks down to her own hard 4 and ¾ inch cock and then back up to Josie’s.

“It’s smaller than mine…” 

Josie’s flaccid cock looks to be a pathetic 3 inches. Lili gets to her knees and looks up into the Philippine girl’s eyes. The blonde’s own bright blue eyes become dark with lust. Retaining her gaze, she takes her hand to the base of the shaft.

“A perfect size for me.” Lili coos lovingly. She presses her soft lips to the tip of Josie’s member and slides it into her mouth. The foreskin is pushed back, and the head is enveloped in the wet, velvety insides of the French girl’s mouth. 

“Ohhh…” Josie whines. Lili bobs. Asuka smiles. She adores watching her girlfriend pleasing other women. 

“That’s my Lili.” The Japanese girl says in admiration. Lili is fantastic at giving head, however, she cannot deep-throat. So her eyes widen in surprise when blood rushes into the cock in her mouth, slowly expanding it. She continues to expertly suck and twist her tongue around it as it thickens and starts hitting the back of her throat. Small gagging noises squeeze through the small gaps in Lili’s mouth. 

Josie lifts her hands to the sides of the blonde’s head and starts pushing further and further, timing herself with Lili’s sucking – slowly starting to choke her with its ever growing size. 

“Ouhh, she’s got some fire!” Comments Asuka. She aggressively snatches Josie’s arms and brings them together behind her back. They are tightly held together by the wrists as Josie struggles against her strength. 

Lili reels backwards, coughing rather inelegantly, betraying the control she showed just seconds before. The shaft smacks her in the face. It is literally longer than her head… 

“Wow… you’ll love her bébé…” 

Asuka peeks over Josie’s shoulder to see a massively thick, foot long dick resting on her partner’s face. The blonde licks it affectionately, staring up at them both. 

“But it’s a bit much for me.” She stands up and starts to pump it leisurely. Josie’s face is desperate as she intensely stares at the mouth that just made her feel so good. She looks like she wants nothing more than to shove it straight back in there, and not take it out until she’s done. 

“Too much for your rich girl mouth you mean?” Asuka sneers playfully. 

“Don’t get cocky bébé, you know I could fuck your ass until you pass out. It wouldn’t be anything new either.” 

Asuka blushes for the first time in a while, clearly showing her submission to the blonde. She angrily tightens her grip around Josie’s wrists, making her wince. 

“Ouch!” 

“We need to remind you of your place in this group.” Asuka growls. Josie suddenly feels a hard, throbbing staff against her backside. 

“What do you think Lili, in the pussy?”

The French girl nods with a dark smirk. She steps up until her lips are mere centimetres from Josie’s.

“I know you want to fuck this mouth… but you’ll have to be content with just tasting it.” Their lips lock together. Josie whimpers in frustration – Lili is a good kisser, but she wants nothing more than to cum inside of her. The blonde pulls back, freeing the Philippine girl’s mouth for a response:

“I WILL fuck you.”

Lili flashes her teeth in a bright, challenging smile, adoring the new girl’s unexpected passion. She glances her blue eyes to her girlfriend. Asuka nods understandingly and wraps a hand around the side of Josie’s neck, whilst still keeping a tight hold on one of her wrists. She forces Josie to bend forward slightly, so her cock lines up with the eagerly awaiting cunt. 

“Ready for today’s lesson?” 

Josie feels herself tremble slightly. Even though Asuka seemed the submissive one of the two, her strength is unreal. Her strong fingers tightly squeeze her neck possessively, indicating her impatience. Josie genuinely feels a little fear and nods pathetically. 

Asuka slams inside.

“GAH!” Josie squeezes both her eyes and her pussy tightly. Asuka is much bigger than Lili and the shock of her girth makes her legs wobble pitifully.

“Aimes-tu ça?” Lili murmurs, leaning in close to the taker’s scrunched up face. She just opens an eye and moans weakly.

“I know. You be a good girl and take it, okay.” 

Asuka slams her way back inside again, issuing another squeal from the tanned girl. Her pussy practically sucks it in with want, making the thrusts go in effortlessly. 

“If you want to worship our Master, you had better get used to taking it.” Asuka speaks between angry shoves. Lili chips in:

“Our Goddess will never deem you worthy of entering her. No-one is worthy. All you can do is submit yourself to her.” 

The women talk in complete reverence and awe. Josie finds herself wondering exactly how Master Raven broke their minds this badly. Just thinking about it makes her even wetter. She had heard of the black woman’s effect on futanari, but never expected it to border on literal worship.

Asuka’s hold on her neck remains as tight as ever, assisting in slamming Josie’s thick ass against her hips. She holds her wrist whilst she fucks her, pulling it roughly and continually showing her assertiveness. Asuka’s eyes track up and down Josie’s body. She looks heavenly. Her light sweat glistens on her tanned, curvy back. Her ass slams against her thrusts, colliding with her hips and then bouncing upwards with a vulgar jiggle. 

“Let’s take this off, hmm?” Lili lifts a hand and pinches on the cute red bow, sitting atop Josie’s head. She tugs it softly and tosses it to Asuka. The Japanese girl ties Josie’s hands behind her back and takes a hold of her hips, resuming the assault on the pussy. The submissive girl grits her teeth due to her lack of control. Though she can’t deny that being carelessly smashed from behind whilst being teased from the front is quite something. 

“Much better. You’re actually really cute, you know that?” 

The Philippine becomes more and more flustered with each passing second. Her brow sweats as her massive chest jounces up and down, almost hitting her in the face. Her horse-like cock flops between her legs helplessly, begging for attention – begging for Lili. The French girl laughs sadistically. 

“Make sure you cum inside, bébé Asuka. A baby from you two would be simply adorable!” 

Josie finds Lili’s enthusiasm surprisingly cute.

“You better believe I will!” Calls Asuka, smashing in even harder than before. 

“Maître will be very pleased with you…” Lili mumbles quietly. She then wraps her hands around the back of Josie’s head, whom looks up in surprise. 

“Don’t give me that look, we all knew this was coming…” The blonde presses her dick against Josie’s lips. Liking the challenge, she greedily takes it all the way.

“Huu, bonne fille…” Moans Lili, continuing to guide Josie’s movements. Being an ex-model, Josie has done her fair share of cock-sucking, and uses these skills to the best of her ability. 

“Free her hands bébé.” 

Asuka obeys, ripping the ribbon away. Josie grabs Lili by the hips and assists in the face-fucking she’s receiving. Deepthroating the blonde proves easy for Josie, and uses her tongue to massage the cock-head when she can. As with every good blow-job, she doesn’t break eye contact with her dominator – not once. Additionally, she doesn’t stop moving and keeps up with Lili without fail. 

“Ohhh, Merde…” The blonde groans. Josie ends up giving her the best head she’s ever received. This, accompanied with watching her girlfriend decimate the little slut, brings her orgasm close rather quickly. Josie’s eyes seem to scream, demanding her to cum.

She happily obliges. 

The blonde squeezes her eyes closed and slams her length into the throat and holds it there - pumping her love deep into the girl. Asuka, upon seeing her girlfriend releasing, feels herself immediately grow close. She watches her girlfriend’s face contorting in joy and revels in it. The girl she loves is cumming and that only meant one thing – it’s her turn cum too. As though they have some strange connection, Asuka joins in with Lili and fills Josie to the brim with her own love. Lili faintly manages to open her eyes amidst the pleasure she feels. They lock with Asuka’s which brings about another few spurts of cum. The Japanese girl does something that is very much the same: thrusting whilst gazing upon Lili, her life-partner, her everything. Finally, they both calm down, eyes still meeting dreamily. 

They both let go of the girl at the same time. Taking this opportunity, Josie quickly jolts upright and grabs Lili’s butt. She lifts her into the air and instantly impales the blonde all the way down her horse-like cock. She heads over to the wall and slams Lili against it, instantly starting the pussy demolition she’s been waiting for this entire time. The French girl can barely even think, even though she’s used to Master Raven’s size, a footlong is still a massive shock to the system. Josie’s expression is focused and intense as she drives her giant dick in and out, nailing the girl into the wall. She doesn’t care how it feels for Lili, she is going to cum inside of her regardless. 

Asuka, like a pack animal, sees her dominator get taken and immediately reveres Josie. She comes up behind her and rubs her body in a strange worship-like way, showing her submission and respect. 

“Tch, like a dog…” Sneers Josie. Lili’s expression is dumb as she is filled. She lifts a hand towards Asuka when she sees her close by. The Japanese girl takes it without hesitation, as though instinctively. 

Josie feels herself getting close.

“I told you I would fuck you, French slut.” 

Lili just mumbles incoherently, too dumbstruck to do otherwise. Asuka suddenly slips a finger into Josie’s butt, making her instantly shoot her load into Lili’s womb. 

“Hng!” Josie loves anal, she’s actually quite fortunate that Asuka decided to pussy-fuck her earlier, if it was anal she might not have had the strength to take Lili. 

Her cock is like a faucet, splashing out an obscene amount of liquid, far beyond the capabilities of any normal person. Lili just lifelessly takes it all, unable to move anymore – though, based on the way her cunt is twitching, Josie guesses that she’s probably cumming about now. Josie finally stops as Lili collapses against her cushion-like breasts.

She takes her over to a couch and lays her down on her side on it. Asuka immediately lays down and snuggles into her back. Josie shakes her head whilst chuckling to herself. 

“They’re so cute…”

Asuka is snoring within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I fucking love futanari.  
> Master Raven x Lucky Chloe next.  
> PS. Check out my website! https://www.lwdyfuta.com


	3. Lucky Chloe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Raven has heard some impressive things about 'Lucky' Chloe. She wants to put them to the test...

“…” 

Master Raven stands with her arms folded, looking down into a massive, open stadium. She can make out a tiny, blonde figure making elaborate dance moves to some obnoxious music. The black woman rolls her eyes and leaps down. Wind whips against her face as the flashing lights approach faster and faster. 

The little dancer comes to a stop with her hand held high into the air. The crowd roars in appreciation. She smiles brightly and looks up. 

“Ahh!” Shouts the blonde, raising her arms protectively. Her voice is amplified throughout the stadium and the crowd falls deathly silent upon seeing a sword wielding ninja crash down before their idol. Before anyone can react, Master Raven phases behind her and tightly grips her arms. In a flash, they are both gone. 

*

“Hey!”

…

“Wake up!” 

A firm hand grips the dancer’s shoulder and begins to shake her roughly. She feels her head lolling around as she slowly regains consciousness. Her shoulder is released and she hears footsteps moving away from her. 

“Ughhhh…” The dancer blinks sleepily. A groggy ache numbs the back of her head. 

“I’ve heard some exceptional things about you ‘Lucky Chloe’.” 

“Wha… who are y…” The woman finds her words slurring, unable to properly form the sentence. 

“You don’t need to know who I am, only what I want from you.” 

The captive woman’s eyes dip in and out of focus. She squints, trying to discern the woman. Then she remembers. 

“You’re that ninja!” Chloe’s awareness sky rockets as she begins to panic. She attempts to lift her arms up defensively, but finds them bound to the arms of the chair. It’s only now that she realises she’s even in one. Her eyes dart around the room whilst her head pounds.

“Where am I?! What do you want?! Argh, what did you do to my head…” 

“Just a little pill, nothing to be concerned with.” She holds up a small bag of scary looking black tablets.

“-And to answer your other questions, you are in a warehouse just outside of Paris – it’s one of the locations where I take women that I want to… break…” Her dark eyes scour Chloe’s body with an unmistakably lustful gaze. 

“…You aren’t going to hurt me, right?” 

Master Raven lets out a sinister laugh.

“That depends on your definition of ‘hurt’.” 

Chloe tries to bring her legs together, but even they are strapped to the chair legs by the ankles. The fearful girl remains silent. 

“So, Lucky Chloe… the famous futa of J-pop. I’ve wanted to meet you since I first saw a video of you… tell me something – why do you make that so obvious?” Master Raven points down to the thick outline of a dick in Chloe’s tight black shorts. The girl looks away childishly, not answering. The ninja chuckles and begins steadily circling her way around the girl. 

“Is it that you love the attention? Do you like the idea of all those boys and girls touching themselves over you? You must be so proud of it…” The black woman stops behind her, intentionally out of sight. Finally, Chloe speaks up. 

“…So what, you’re going to use me? Make me your slave?”

“No. You’re going to love me.” 

The blonde makes a belittling laugh. 

“What do you think you are, some kind of Goddess?” 

Master Raven calmly walks back around until she’s right in front of the blue-eyed cutie.

“You’ll see…” 

Chloe squints her eyes slightly, trying to get a read on her captor. ‘Is she… serious? This has to be some joke…’

“Are you judging me, Miss Chloe?”

“Miss?” The blonde splutters out in laughter before she continues:

“Where’s that intense rape-y attitude gone, huh?” She’s trying to sound as strong as she can, she can sense that this woman picks up on weaknesses very easily. 

“Are you provoking me? My, aren’t you confident…” Master Raven crosses her arms just below her ample chest. 

“Chloe, you now have a few options, I’m tired of playing around.” The black woman’s husky voice has indeed taken a shift in tone. Any hint of playfulness has gone. Chloe notes the nearly vacant expression in her eyes before she replies.

“O-okay, what are they?” 

Master Raven’s lips immediately slide into a smirk when the stutter happens.

“Option 1: submit to me.” Chloe’s derisive snort is rather hard to ignore. The captor’s dark eyes calmly blink once.

“Option 2: I give you a chance to make me submit to you.” This option piques her interest a little. Chloe had never been a top, but the thought is… interesting. 

“Option 3: I take you back to my personal warehouse and let you meet my girls. This way, you can first familiarise yourself with how things work when you’re in my group, and then you will submit to me.” 

“Is there an option that doesn’t involve fucking?” 

“No.” 

“…Option 1.” 

Master Raven freezes for a moment, unsure if she heard that right. Chloe doesn’t seem the sort to give up so easy… 

“So when I remove these straps you won’t try anything at all, right?” Her tone is painfully sarcastic.

“Nope.” A simple response from the blonde. She’s a bad liar. 

“Alright then.” Master Raven goes about her movements in the same methodical pace she always does. As expected, when the last restraint is taken from her left wrist, Chloe leaps backwards from the chair, doing a lithe flip, and landing gracefully on her feet. Her blue eyes quickly focus and a proud smirk becomes evident on her face. That’s when she sees that her captor is no longer there. Quickly, Chloe spins around and kicks out, though the woman is not behind her either. 

“Why are you so insistent on fighting me?” Master Raven’s voice comes through a speaker in the corner of the room. 

“How did you…? Because I’m not a slut!” 

“Could have fooled me.” 

“You!” Chloe lashes out and breaks the chair into pieces with one elegant, but powerful kick. 

“I’ll break your stupid room!” The angry girl looks around only to find nothing else in the room, not even a door. Her face grows hot. Agitation rears its head. 

“Fine, then I’ll break your stupid speaker.” The blonde glares up at it, and immediately notices a little camera next to it. 

“I would prefer it if you didn’t.” Master Raven’s words, though calm, have a strong sense of urgency and foreboding.

“What’re you gonna do about it, teleport me to death?!” Chloe, distracted by her infantile behaviour, does not hear the older woman re-appear in the room. Master Raven stands behind her with her arms folded, towering over her. As the smaller girl makes a move towards the camera, she is instantly stilled by a small pain in her neck. She begins to fall to the ground, instantly asleep. Master Raven quickly catches her by the chest, saving her face from being damaged. 

“You will learn… Brat.” 

*

“Maître, it’s huge!” coos an ecstatic Lili. Her deep blue eyes gleam down at the absolutely giant shaft sitting between Chloe’s legs. It looks like it could be thicker than her master’s cock… but not longer. 

“She is quite impressive… But you will wait your turn, she’s mine…” Master Raven once again scolds her pet. Lili bows submissively and steps back. At either side of the pet is her life partner, Asuka, and the newest member of the MR: Josie. They are all staring intensely at the dancer. They are like dogs waiting for their turn. Waiting for scraps. Waiting for the broken mess that gets left behind. 

“…Ooohhh…” Chloe lazily tilts her head, returning to consciousness. 

“Good morning, Miss Chloe.” 

“God, not you again.” She attempts to sit upright, but finds her arms and legs chained to the table she’s lying across. Her bright eyes squint and make out three gorgeous women in the darkness behind the ninja. It is hard to fully make out their features as the only light in the room is hanging directly above her, lighting herself and the table in a cone. 

“Close, but that’s: Goddess. At least you’re learning.” Master Raven says smoothly.

“Get real!” Chloe spits. The black woman flashes her shining teeth. The expression is joyful, but a little insane. 

“I quite like your fire, I definitely want to keep you.” 

“I’m not an object!” The blonde’s tone wavers in worry as a helpless feeling bubbles up inside of her. 

“No… But you will want to be.” A sinister response. The words are followed with action. She begins unclipping and unzipping the various tight parts of her outfit. Each removed piece reveals small scars across her beautiful flesh. Her thighs are large and muscular, but littered with old injuries. Her stomach looks steely and powerful. It is a body of sculpture, a shape to be envied by all women. Body builders would be envious. Models would be envious. Men would be envious. The last envy would be for the unrealistically large cock hanging between her legs. Despite being flaccid, it reaches past her mid-thigh. Chloe bites her bottom lip as she gazes.

“Miss Chloe, you might be surprised to know that I’ve been quite kind to you. Asuka can certainly attest to that.” A small whimper comes from the darkness behind her and is followed by a curt ‘shh!’. 

“But my patience only gets weaker. I need to be satisfied.” Master Raven’s tone is addictive. It is cold, yet so warm. Fierce, yet faint. She utters the next words, already knowing what the response will be:

“Submit to me.”

“Okay.” Chloe says instantly after the sentence ends. Her light blue eyes show surprise at her response. But they quickly show confidence. Confidence in that she believes herself and her choice… Not that she really has a choice. She returns her gaze to Master Raven’s massive appendage. The thought of it pumping inside of her… 

All of the scars on the Master’s dark body only make her look all the more infallible. 

She is divine. 

Nothing can defeat her. 

There is no purpose in trying. 

There is no purpose in refusing. 

Master Raven will get what she wants. 

Always. 

“Good answer…” The metal around Chloe’s wrists loosens, as though released with Master Raven’s own force of will. She reaches towards the blonde, offering her help to get down.

“I never liked having to fuck girls on this thing.” Comments the black woman, eyeing the table. She continues:

“Come.” Chloe takes her hand and allows herself to be pulled up and led into a shockingly cosy looking room in the back.

“Girls!” The trio of beauties are instantly in front of her. 

“These are your pets?” The blonde comments, seeing them step into this new, well-lit room. She makes note that they are all completely nude, with varying, but exquisite body shapes. The blonde with the small cock has a rather large amount of cum in her hair. 

“Yes. This is; Lili, Asuka and… Josie, who I have yet to sample, but have heard great things about.” The tanned girl blushes bashfully. Master Raven carries on:

“Lili is 2nd in command, you must obey her when I am not here.” 

Chloe looks openly sceptical about the fellow blonde. The black woman picks up on this:

“Appearances can be deceiving, don’t underestimate her. I wouldn’t worry about Asuka, she never disobeys Lili. Never.” There is a gravity to that last word. Having no reason to doubt her, the dancer nods. Suddenly, she finds her face pushed against the bed, with her butt high in the air. Initially, she twitches, wanting to fight back, but intentionally stops herself. 

“Mmmm, always good to find one with a pussy.” Master Raven strokes the smaller woman’s entrance, making it grow hot and wet. 

“Watch and learn girls. You can all take something away from this…” She takes her ever growing black shaft and gives it a few slow pumps. Chloe can only look back in fear… And admiration. Her eyes seem to twinkle in excitement. She has never taken something of this calibre before. It’s like something out of fiction. The very head of the cock looks about the size of a small apple. 

Master Raven brings her second hand to Chloe curvy butt and holds it in place. She then guides her length forward. It pushes into the girls sex with surprising ease – though it is still rather tight. 

“Mmmm, aaahh…” The blonde quietly whines into the bed. Her body writhes around as she gets intruded. The deeper it goes, the harder it becomes.

The black woman stares down at her thick shaft sliding its way into the trashy blonde. She loves the way Chloe crumples more and more with every inch. She enjoys knowing that every inch leads to more and more worship. And she’s right. Halfway in, and Chloe has already begun to lose some rational thoughts. Where she was initially scared of the damage it could cause, she now only wants more. 

“You blondes are all the same - all talk. When it comes down to it, you’re little bitches. Bitches with big mouths.” Master Raven says, intentionally jabbing at Lili too. She loves teasing the French girl, it brings her so much satisfaction. The black woman forces herself the rest of the way. Chloe’s body literally spasms. 

Lili stares at them both, feeling incredibly jealous. Her Master’s dark eyes flicker to hers. The expression she pulls is knowing, and teasing. It is both inviting, and scary. She continues staring at Lili as she starts to fuck her newest blonde. 

“Huuuu…” Chloe moans joyfully. She doesn’t try to move, she just bends over like a good girl. Like a good dog. Her breaths transition into pants as the euphoria rises. Master Raven slaps her hands on either side of Chloe’s butt cheeks and starts making some real movements. Each slam is destructive. It is brutal. Her face is mashed into the bed, fast, and hard. She admires her own muscles flexing with every motion. She compares them with Chloe’s weak, and untoned ones. The way the blonde’s ass just bounces with every vicious slam. Not only is it incredibly hot to look at, but it also reminds her of how strong she is. How worthy of their devotion she is.

Chloe’s cunt must have taken a few thorough poundings already, so the ninja decides she would like to test some the girl in more ways. 

“Good, your pussy is as used as expected, but how is this hole I wonder…” Master Raven slides the slick meat back out and places the wide head against the blonde’s back passage. Much to the ninja’s surprise, Chloe doesn’t try to complain, or resist. She watches the idol actually push back against the dick. The head is slowly engulfed by Chloe’s butt. She doesn’t even stop, just continues to push back and take more and more. Inch by inch, it glides in. The Master can see her cheeks being pushed apart further, as the thicker parts of the shaft go in. 

“I think maybe blondes just have a thing for me…” 

Chloe’s expression is dumb with contentment as the full 14 and ¼ inches have taken residence inside of her. She wonders why she ever bothered to fight back. Her body feels so weak and pathetic with this tree inside of it. She trembles, waiting for her new Master to reward her for being a good girl. 

“Mmmmaaahh…” Chloe’s bottom lip quivers during the erotic moan. 

“I should’ve left that tail on you, would’ve been a good thing to grab on to.” That’s when Master Raven really notices Chloe’s hair style. She dominantly snatches a twin-tail in each hand, and yanks the girls head up from the bed. “These will do.” She wraps them around her fist and begins mercilessly slamming her way in and out of the ‘cat-girl’. 

Lucky Chloe has never felt so lucky, she never has to pay for something so big ever again. It’s like a dream. 

Her 13 and ½ inches of cock slam against the bedding, dripping out a little pre-cum with every received thrust. Occasionally, her length smacks against her modest, bouncing breasts. It looks huge, jutting out parallel to her body, flopping around everywhere in doggy-style. This girl, despite her massive weapon, looks like an amazing bottom. She curves her body provocatively to look as good as possible for her dominator. She looks back with cute, innocent, blue eyes that just beg for more. All three of Master Raven’s pets practically drool in anticipation of their turn. Just as Chloe begins to feel her cock getting ready to erupt, her Master pulls out.

“Okay, you can take it better than anyone. But, I want you to do some work.” The black woman lies down on the bed, her enormous length standing upright, and waiting to be re-sheathed. Chloe practically jumps at the opportunity and mounts her Master. Within a second, the entire dick disappears into the blonde’s ass once again. Chloe swears she can see the dick visibly making a bulge in her stomach. Even that thought alone is enough to bring her close to orgasming again. 

“Now, Chloe. If you can make me cum, then I’ll let you take any of my girl’s, anytime you want.” 

Chloe spasms in pleasure for a few seconds, and then finally speaks:

“I’d rather, take it, please… Always…” 

“I told you that you would want to become an object.” 

The blonde just nods dumbly and begins to lift her butt into the air. The motion of such a thick length inside of her is mind-numbing. Just when she reaches the tip, she relaxes, and slides down the entire thing, making a wet slapping sound as she lands. Her own great cock hits her Master hard on the steel abdomen. Her blue eyes then lock on to Master Raven’s dark ones. Instantly, she brings her lips crushing down onto hers. This is something that a pet has never done to her before. Instead of pushing her away, she just puts her powerful hands on each of Chloe’s butt cheeks, and assists in the fucking. She brings her down at the same time as she thrusts up, all the while, their lips remain locked. Their tongues dance, but do not fight. Master Raven is clearly in control, and Chloe knows it. Everything the dancer does, is to make her Master feel good. Their lips part. 

“Touch yourself.”

The blonde grips her shaft with both hands and begins to jerk it. Both of her hands can’t even fit around its girth. Whilst she jacks herself off, she continues to bounce up and down like a pro, slamming herself down brutally, letting the enormous length stretch her further than ever before. Her face grows hot. Her pussy quivers, much like her body. She feels a dual orgasm approaching.

Master Raven watches the girl with a passion she has not felt for some time. She admires her modest, but noticeable curves. Her adorable face, contorting in ecstasy. Even her moans, though loud, are undeniably sexy. It’s no wonder this dancer is such a sex symbol. ‘Wow, she’s actually going to make me cum…’ Master Raven thinks in shock. She can feel it already rising in her shaft. Having been taken off guard, the ninja lets out a moan, along with a few minor shakes – a rare crack in her stern demeanour. 

Chloe’s fat shaft spurts the familiar white liquid into the air, as she expels an incredible whine. It comes splashing down all over her hands, her Master, her bed - hell, even some gets her in the face. Her pussy shares in this joy, and explodes, further moistening her Master’s dick. 

Being covered in cum is rare for Master Raven, but what’s even more unlikely, is that she actually enjoys the feeling. She cums immediately. When Chloe feels the flooding inside of her, she fucks her Master even harder, making sure they both get the most out of it. It feels like her insides are being completely cleaned as pints get fired inside of her. The sticky sounds have become more than just wet sounding. Chloe rides out the last their orgasm with vigour, milking her Master for all she has. 

“I knew you’d be worth the effort… 'Lucky' Chloe.” Master Raven practically has to push the floppy girl off her body. The blonde is barely even conscious. She stands up and stretches her neck out to the side, as though she’s just been mildly inconvenienced by something. 

“Girls, you heard her before. She’s an object. Make her feel thoroughly used.” 

Asuka, Lili and Josie have never heard a command so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will introduce Alisa and Xiaoyu.


End file.
